An unforgettable Christmas
by Advanced president MX
Summary: Ash, May, Brock, and Max spend Christmas in Pallet town. May wants a certain somebody for Christmas, so does Ash. Can they figure out who do they what? Or can you? Advanceshipping SatoHaru AaMayL


WARNING: Contains some religious material. If you are offended by such material, please turn away now.

It was December 24th and Ash, May, Max, and Brock where on the road near Pallet town. Delia was going to host her annual Christmas party. The air was cold and frigid and they were in their winter attire. "I can't believe this will be our first Christmas together!" May said excitedly. "Yeah, sure beats spending Christmas alone." Ash agreed. "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu followed. "I can't wait to see my all of my old friends!" Ash replied. "And the best part is that our parents are coming." May continued. "Well we better get there quick because I'm freezing!" Max whined as he blew into his ice cold hands. "We should get there in a couple of minutes." Brock said. In just a few short minutes, they were presented with a view of Pallet town. The small town was always a paradise but in the winter, it was a sight to behold. Christmas lights illuminate from afar, children playing in the snow, and so much more!

When the gang reached Ash's house, Mr. Mime was putting up Christmas decorations outside of the house with psychic. "Hey Mr. Mime!" Ash waived. "Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime greeted. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted. "Mr. Mime, where's Delia?" Brock questioned. "Mime, Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime answered pointing to the road. From afar was Delia, carrying some grocery bags. "Hi Ash!" Delia greeted in a tiered tone. "Here, let us help with the bags." The gang said in unison as they took the bags from her hands and took them inside. "Thanks a lot! I've been carrying those a long time!" Delia said relieved. "Sure thing Mrs. Ketchum, We're happy to help!" Max said. "After all isn't it Christmas?" May replied. "Oh yeah, that reminds me I have to get the party decorations up." Delia informed. "That's okay Mom, I'll set up." Ash replied. "Can we help?" May and Max said in unison. "Sure!" Ash answered.

Ash quickly rushed to the attic and came back with two boxes of decorations. He gently dropped the boxes on the floor and opened the boxes. "Cmon guys let's get these up before the guests start arriving." Ash said. Ash and Pikachu took one box, and Max and May took the other one. As Ash, May, and Max set the decorations, Max saw that May kept starring at Ash's direction. Max at this time was suspecting that May had feelings towards Ash. _I always had a feeling that she liked him. _Max thought. _Maybe I should do something to help her. _ He pondered. In the box he saw just what he needed: Mistletoe. He grabbed a chair and hung the Mistletoe over the fireplace. He wanted to know more and more about it. "May, what do you what for Christmas?" Max asked. "Me!" May said surprised. "Umm uh," She uttered. "I… want … uh…" May tried to answer her brother's question. "I really don't know yet." She lied. She wanted a certain somebody to love her. That somebody was none other than Ash. She loved him ever since they met but she has been too shy to declare herself to him. Some thing told her that this Christmas was going to be different.

Ash and Pikachu where finishing setting up the Nativity scene. May approached the Nativity scene to look at the job that Ash and Pikachu have done. The figures were positioned overlooking the figure of baby Jesus. There was a star and several lights surrounding the scene with a banner that said "peace on earth." "Wow Ash, this is beautiful!" May complimented. "Thanks May! It means a lot to us!" Ash replied. "Ash, I was thinking." She started. "Yeah May?" Ash said. "Can you go with me to the department store?" May said sheepishly. "Sure!" I was going to head there anyway." Ash answered. "Pikachu, can you keep an eye on things while we're gone?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said giving Ash a thumbs up.

Ash and May headed to the department store. By this time it was beginning to snow. It wasn't a lot but enough to make anybody cold. When they reached the store, it was filled with to the brim with people. It was nearly impossible to get in but they managed to fight their way in. Inside the store it was more controlled."So where do want to go first? "Ash asked." We'll just go to the different sections. "May answered.

While May was browsing through the different sections, Ash managed to get gifts for his friends. But one question remained in his mind: what to give May. "let's see, what should I get her."Ash uttered while looking for the perfect gift. He stopped at the jewelry section and spotted just what he was looking for. It was a gold heart-shaped necklace that would look beautiful on May. He approached the counter to look at it closely." I see that you're interested in that necklace." The cashier said." Is it for someone special?" He asked. "Sure is!" Ash replied. " How much does it cost?" Ash asked. "Well it isn't cheap, I'll tell you that." Well how much is it?" Ash asked again, anticipating the price."500 dollars." The cashier answered. " What!" Ash said surprised. " Oh well, I'll keep looking then'" Ash said disappointed as he walked away from the counter. " Wait, is she really important?" The cashier questioned. "She's really important to me." Ash said. " Besides I think I love her." Ash said with complete sincerity. "Listen, I'll sell you the necklace 100 dollars, how about that." He said. "Really?!" Ash quickly lighted up his defeated look. "Sure why not it's Christmas!" The Cashier replied. Ash paid the 100 dollars and had the necklace wrapped and engraved with May's name. "Ash where have you been?" May questioned as she came back with bags and boxes full of gifts. " I was a little busy." Ash said sheepishly. "Good luck!" The cashier murmured.

Ash and May made their way back to Ash's house. On the way back, there were many Christmas carolers singing Carols. Some of the songs were so catchy, Ash was starting to sing them himself. May thought it was cute how Ash was in the Christmas spirit. When they returned, some of the guests have arrived. Misty, Tracey and professor Oak were sitting on the chairs in the living room. " Sorry to keep you waiting guys." Ash apologized. "Don't worry about it Ash, We just got here." Professor Oak explained. "Well that's a relief." Ash sighed. "Have my parents arrived yet?" May questioned. "I haven't seen them." Professor Oak answered. May was getting more worried about them but decided she should enjoy the party.

Christmas music filled the room with cheer and laughter as for the fireplace provided heat. May was talking to Misty about girl things. Fashion, travel stories, and boys. "So he was singing on the way over here?" Misty said surprised. "Yeah he kept singing and singing!" May said. She still remembered the way Ash was singing. "So what did you get him?" Misty asked. "Oh that's a secret." May said as the two girls went into the kitchen to get a cup of hot chocolate. "Ash, how have you been in your journey?" Asked Professor Oak. "It has been great Professor. " Ash replied. "So is there anybody special that you ... you know." Tracey questioned. " There is somebody." Ash responded. "Who is it?" Tracey curiously asked "What!" Ash exclaimed and blushed furiously. "It's… uh… it's-" Ash was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'll get it!" Ash announced. He picked up the phone and answered the call. " Hello." Ash spoke. "Ash it's Caroline. We're not going to make it to the party. The ferry was delayed and we're not going to make it until tomorrow. I'm sorry Ash." Caroline said disappointed. "That's okay, as long as you and Norman get here safe and sound." Ash understood. "Could you tell May and Max so they won't be worried?" Caroline asked as Ash heard her teeth chattering. "Don't worry I'll tell them." He promised.

Ash hung up the phone and called May and Max to explained the situation. "Well we're gonna wait until tomorrow to see them." Max said sounding a little disappointed. "Don't worry Max we can still have a good time!" May said cheerfully. As the night progressed, the guests had a delicious meal prepared by Delia and Brock. After dinner, they gathered in the living room to pray the anticipation prayer. The prayer was short but moving. At 11 o'clock it was time for the guests to leave and to go to sleep. Brock, May and Max would be spending the night in Ash's house. Brock and Max would sleep in the guest room, and Ash, May and Pikachu would sleep in Ash's room. Pikachu slept immediately while Ash felt a little weird sharing a room with May but was even weirder was that the extra cot was missing. "So are we going to share your bed?" May questioned. "If you want I'll go sleep in the living room." Ash spoke. "No!" She blurted out. "I mean it's your room so shouldn't you sleep in your bed?" May argued. "I… suppose so." Ash said sounding a bit skeptical. May hopped into the bed and got into the blankets. Ash came close behind. They were both in the bed, only inches from each other.

Around 11:50 PM, May felt the bed a little empty. She turned around only to find that Ash was missing. She saw that the door was wide open. May got out of the bed being careful not to wake up Pikachu. She stepped out the door and into the hallway. There was a small glimpse of light coming from downstairs. She slowly stepped down the stairs to see the source of the light. What she found was Ash putting a log in the fireplace. Ash turned around to find May in the stairwell. "Hey May." He yawned. "Hey Ash, What are you doing up so late?" May said as she rubbed her eyes. "I couldn't sleep so I figured I would warm myself up." He said sounding tiered. "Well it was a good idea!" May said while chattering her teeth. "Why don't you go warm yourself by the fire?" He asked. May walked over to the fireplace and sat in front of it. Ash sat down beside her. The living room was dark. The only sources of light were the fireplace, the Christmas tree, and the Nativity scene since Ash installed lights around it. Gifts were stacked under the tree along with a couple of pine needles scattered on the floor.

"May, since it's almost midnight I want to give you give you your gift." Ash said as he took out a gift from under the tree. He handed the gift to May and sat back down. May ripped the red wrapping paper very slowly leaving nothing but the small velvet box that held her gift. She opened the box to reveal the gold necklace with May's name engraved on it. "Ash…" She uttered. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" May said as she wrapped her arms around Ash. "I'd knew you'd like it." Ash smiled. "Oh wait I still haven't given you your gift." May remembered. She stood up and got his gift to him from under the tree. He opened the box to uncover the gift: a silver watch. "Thanks May! I love it!" Ash said happily. "Thanks Ash!" May said.

After they exchanged gifts, they lay in front of the fireplace for a little longer. The crackling of the fire was a symphony of love and tranquility filling the room with its delightful melody. They could feel each the warmth of the roaring fire and each other's warmth. Ash knew this was the time to tell May how his feelings for her. He worked up the guts and went for it. "May, there's something I want to tell you" He started. "What is it?" She asked. "May, in all of my journey I have never met anyone like you. You're nice and kind to everyone, and you always have that perfect smile on your face. What I'm trying to say is, I love you." Ash said, putting his whole heart into those words. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I just wanted to tell you." He said sadly fearing rejection. "Oh Ash I feel the same way! I love you too!" May said happily while she embraced him. He smiled as he returned the hug. May looked up at the ceiling; she saw small green leaves hanging on from a peace a string. "Ash, look up." May said as she pointed at the ceiling. "Is that mistletoe?" She asked. "Yeah that's mistletoe." He answered. "You do know what happens when two people are under it?" Ash questioned. "I know exactly what happens." She said as she leaned closer to Ash. Ash's heart raced as he heard those words. They leaned closer to each other slowly, embracing once again. They closed their eyes and their lips slowly touched. Moments later they departed and the bell from the clock in the living room started ringing. The clock read 12 o'clock midnight, Christmas day. "Merry Christmas May." Ash smiled. "Merry Christmas Ash." May said as happy as can be with a smile to match it. "C'mon let's go back to sleep." Ash said rubbing his eyes.

That night was one that both Ash and May won't forget. By morning it was snowing and both of them were cuddling one another. "Good morning Ash." May yawned. She was wearing the necklace that Ash gave her while Ash was wearing the watch that she gave him. "Good Morning May." Ash said while trying to control his bedhead. "Pika!" Pikachu happily arose. After Ash and May woke up, Brock, Max and Delia were already downstairs. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Both of them said in unison. "Look who's finally up!" Max joked. Just at that moment there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Ash said as he walked to the door. He slowly opened the door to try to avoid the snow coming in through the snow. "Norman! Caroline! Come on in!" Ash greeted. "Where's, May and Max?" Norman questioned. "There in the living room." Ash answered. Norman and Caroline went into the living room only to be bombarded with hugs from both of their children. "Mom, Dad, we missed you!" May and Max said unison. "We missed you too!" Norman and Caroline said in unison as well. "The important thing is that you're both here." Max said still embracing his parents. "Hey May, who gave you that necklace?" Her mother curiously asked. "Ash gave it to me." May smiled as she recalled the events from the past night. Caroline was delighted to see her daughter so happy and so cheerful.

After the heartwarming family reunion, they sat down and caught up on what happened while Norman and Caroline weren't there. Ash sat down next to May and talked for a while. This talk however was different than the ones that they have had in the past. They were talking with more profoundness and understanding for one another. "May there's something I want to ask you." Ash started. "Yeah Ash?" She waited in anticipation. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He said reaching for May's hands. "Yes Ash! A million times yes!" She answered with tears of joy and her trademark smile. They both leaned closer to one another. Their lips met very slowly, forgetting the world around them. When they departed, they forgot that they were in the living room, and most importantly that everyone was there and overheard the conversation. "I guess I was right!" Max retorted. "Congratulations you two!" Caroline congratulated. "Take care of her." Norman followed. "My little Ash is growing up so fast!" Delia replied. "They grow up so fast!" Brock added. "Pika-chu!" Pikachu said running to Ash's lap. "I love you Ash!" May said happily. "I love you too!" Ash replied. The new couple leaned over to share another kiss being careful not to squish Pikachu who was in Ash's lap. May's premonition of this Christmas being different was correct. She and her new boyfriend received the greatest gift of all: The gift of true love.

AN: Sorry I didn't submit the story before Christmas. I was busy with other stuff. So Merry (late) Christmas everyone!


End file.
